Caught in the Acts
by NatesMama
Summary: A one-shot written for VENZWife's birthday. Booth and Brennan aren't as sneaky as they think they are.


Caught in the Acts

FBI Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker stepped out of his bureau-issued Lexus, grabbing his almost-empty briefcase and slamming the door behind him. He pushed the lock on the keys and strutted through the underground parking garage of the Hoover building, wondering for the hundredth time why his parking space was further away from the elevators than some of the special agents that worked under him. As he passed between two SUVs he noticed that the windows on one of them were fogged up, as if someone was sitting inside.

He stopped, peering in the passenger side back window to try and see if anyone was in there. As he pressed his nose against the glass, the truck began rocking...slowly at first, then with a more syncopated rhythm. As the movement increased, Andrew realized with a start that someone was _having sex in their FBI-issued vehicle._ A flush covered his face, along with a leering smirk. _"Wonder who's getting some this early in the morning?"_ he thought, still trying to see inside the tinted, dewy glass.

Suddenly, a female hand slapped against the window, fingers curling in what could only be described as ecstasy, judging by the panting, breathy moans emanating from inside. The hand covered the window enough to keep Andrew from seeing who is was, but when the woman fisted her hand, he could clearly see the ring she wore. A ring he recognized immediately. _Temperance._

Hacker jumped back from the car, caught between embarrassment and anger. He could clearly hear Brennan moaning inside the back seat, her screams beginning to escalate as the SUV rocked harder and harder. Finally finding his feet could move, Hacker walked to the front of the car...as his eyes settled resignedly on the sign designating the parking space.

_Reserved for Special Agent S. Booth._

Angela Montenegro walked determinedly through the halls of the Jeffersonian, on a mission to get her best friend to go out with her and engage in some serious glug glug whoo whoo this evening. Brennan had been working day and night on their latest case, only taking a break when her partner came to drag her out for lunch. But since they had closed the case late last night, Angela was sure she could cajole Bren into having a drink or two and maybe finding some good looking men to dance with at her favorite club. When she rounded the corner to the office, she noticed that Brennan wasn't at her desk. She stepped in further, checking the sofa and work area and finding no trace of her friend. Suddenly, a noise emanated from the attached bathroom, and she couldn't resist knocking to try and scare Bren a little. She tiptoed to the door and raised her hand to knock when she heard it. _"Oh, God...don't stop..."_Brennan's voice was breathy and deep, full of desperation and passion.

"Oh. My. God." Angela whispered to herself, pressing her ear unashamedly against the door, trying to figure out what was going on. She heard a light slapping sound, followed by the one thing she never expected to hear from the one person she least expected to hear it from.

"Jesus, Bones...you're so damn hot...don't move. _Right there, baby!_" Booth's strangled cry made Angela jump back in shock. Just then, Hodgins walked into the office, looking around for Brennan. He saw Angela standing with her back to the door, eyes wide open and slightly glazed.

"Ang?" He stepped closer, the look on her face scaring him a little. "Is something wrong?"

Angela snapped out of her shock in time to grab Hodgins, put a hand over his mouth and drag him from the room. "Shhh! We don't want them to hear us!" She pulled him down the hall to her office and closed the door behind her. "Oh my God, Jack! Oh my God!" She dropped onto her desk chair and clapped her hands excitedly, grinning like it was Christmas.

"Angela! What is going on?" Hodgins was well and truly confused at this point, and Angela's behavior was only making his head spin more. His question went unanswered as the door to the office opened and Brennan and Booth came in, holding coffee cups and bags with what was most likely breakfast.

"Morning, squints! We brought bagels!" Booth plopped down on Angela's couch, putting his feet up on the table in front of him and grinning. "Anyone else hungry? I'm starved!"

Brennan sat down next to Booth and pulled bagels out, setting them on napkins and opening the cream cheese containers that came with them. "I, too, am very hungry. Angela? Hodgins? Do you want some?"

Angela chuckled and moved from her chair to stand in front of the pair, hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'll just bet you two are hungry." She grinned evilly. "Work up an appetite this morning, did we?"

Booth and Brennan both paled simultaneously, looking at each other before looking to Angela. Suddenly, Angela's comment about not wanting them to hear made perfect sense to Hodgins. He mimicked Angela's smile and reached over Booth to grab a bagel, slapping him on the back. "Good for you, man." he said under his breath. "'Bout time." He took one of the coffees and sauntered out of the office. He could hear Angela's excited voice as he crossed the lab, making him chuckle in sympathy. _'They are never getting out of there alive.'_ he thought bemusedly.

Special Agent Peyton Perotta walked determinedly towards the interrogation rooms in the Hoover, nervously running her hand through her perfect blonde hair and surreptitiously testing her breath as she went. Director Hacker had asked her to sit in on Booth's interrogation of the suspect in a serial killer case Booth and Dr. Brennan had been working because the killer had been running a website detailing his murders, and Peyton was an expert in cyberspace-based crimes. He'd wanted her input to assist Booth in getting a confession from the suspect they had brought in earlier that day, and Perotta was more than happy to help. Especially if it involved being in the same room as very Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Perotta hadn't worked with Booth himself since the case of the hockey player who was killed, but they had run into each other quite often in the Hoover, and she was anxious to see if the flirting they had engaged in back then was still a possibility.

When she reached the designated room, she tried to turn the handle and found it locked. Confused, she looked around and caught Charlie passing by. "Which room are Booth and Dr. Brennan interrogating Lafferty in?" she asked the other agent.

Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, we took Lafferty down to booking. Dr. Brennan was able to get him to confess after showing him the evidence her team compiled. I assume they went to finish the paperwork in Booth's office." Noting the disappointed look on Perotta's face, he squelched the urge to laugh outright. The woman really was clueless.

"Thanks, Charlie." Perotta nodded distractedly and turned, headed towards the bullpen. Once there, she turned and made her way to Booth's office. Stopping short, she noticed that the door was closed and the shades were drawn. There were no other agents on the floor because of the late hour, so she thought it was odd they would want to hide to do paperwork. She tried the handle, and found this door locked as well. Getting frustrated, she began knocking on the door.

"Booth? It's Peyton. Are you in there? Hacker asked me to help with the case you're working on." She made sure her hair still looked good in the glass of the door and waited for him to open up. After a few moments in which she could hear shuffling and a few whispered words, the door came open and Dr. Brennan stood on the other side.

"Agent Perotta. I apologize. We were just doing the paperwork on the confession we got earlier." She moved to the side to let the other woman in. Entering the office, Perotta noticed that Booth had removed his tie and unbuttoned his top three buttons, exposing his smooth, tanned skin. _'Very nice..'_ she thought to herself. _'Wonder if he's in the mood to celebrate?'_

"Perotta." Booth nodded at her as she sat in one of the guest chairs across from his desk. "We appreciate the offer of help, but we've closed the case as of a few hours ago. Bones was able to get a confession from the bastard, and he's down in booking now. We just have to finish the paperwork and then we're out of here."

"Ah. Well, congratulations then. I'm always impressed when-" Suddenly, Peyton's attention was drawn to the area under Booth's desk. Something was sticking out from the edge of the area where his feet sat. "I mean, Dr. Brennan's team is amazing at finding the evidence to get a conviction." She smiled at them both as she surreptitiously toed the item from under the desk to get a better look. Her foot automatically drew back quickly when she realized that it was a pair of deep blue satin panties.

Looking up in shock at Dr. Brennan, who was reading a report blissfully unaware, Perotta noticed that where Brennan's shirt pulled away from her shoulder was a blue bra strap. A deep blue bra strap. The exact color as the panties on the floor. Standing up suddenly, she began backing away from them, making excuses about having plans and congratulating them again on the confession. As she exited the room, she saw the confused looks on their faces, and wanted to laugh at them both.

Practically running down the aisle towards her own office, she smirked and shook her head. It had only taken those two five years to get their act together, and now it looked like they couldn't even control themselves long enough to leave the office before they jumped each other. Settling into her own office chair, Peyton couldn't find it in her heart to be upset. It was obvious, even before the medieval role play convention case, that Booth was hopelessly into Dr. Brennan. She was just glad that Brennan had finally realized what made Booth so overprotective of her. And maybe, if those two clueless idiots could finally figure things out, it meant that there was hope for her to find someone special, as well.

Everything happens eventually, right?


End file.
